


Children are a force to be reckoned with

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Lots of children, also lots of cuddling, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ten little children defeat Ushijima (and win his heart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children are a force to be reckoned with

Ushijima didn't know how he had ended up here, but it probably was Tendou's fault, at some kind of extend. He looked a little lost, if you watched him, standing there in the middle of the room among ten little children aged 3 to 5. If it wasn't for his height he could've been counted to the children as well.  
  
The children looked up at him curiously, some bolder, asking him what his name was and what he did there. Others hid and watched since they were a bit afraid of the tall, foreign man.  
Ushijima stared down at them and answered their questions, but he still looked a little… unsure.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't like children. Actually he was quite fond of them. His only problem with them was that they were just so _small_. He was afraid of accidentally hurting them.  
  
That was why he flinched at first when a little girl grabbed his hand and pulled him down.  
“Sit!” She commanded as she grinned at him. Ushijima blinked confused but complied. He wasn't even fully sitting when that girl climbed into his lap.  
“I wanna cuddle with you.”  
  
Now, Ushijima wasn't one who was used to being cuddled a lot, or even being cuddled at all. He wasn't one for physical affection. But as he sat there, this girl in his lap, he had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought.  
  
As the other children saw that Ushijima was not one to be afraid of, they grew more confident started to climb into his lap as well – all at once. But even if Ushijima was big, there was no way that the ten children trying to sit in his lap could all fit there, which resulted into the first kids shoving others.  
  
“You've already sat in his lap! Let me now!!”  
  
“No! I just sat down!”  
  
Not knowing what to do, Ushijima panicked a bit. Was he supposed to break up the fight? Probably. But how? Children were to be treated different than adults. He couldn't just say anything that came to his mind. He had to chose his words carefully.  
  
“Please don't fight.”  
  
That sounded right. But Ushijima had to realize that it wasn't that easy.  
  
“But I want to sit in your lap, too! That's not fair!”  
  
The little boy looked as if he was about to burst into tears, so Ushijima, panicking slightly more now because having to make a child stop crying sounded even more difficult than breaking a fight, said the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
“You can climb on my shoulders then.”  
  
The boy looked at him for a second – and then broke into a wide grin.  
“Okay!”  
  
He ran up behind Ushijima and grabbed him by his shoulders before he started to climb up Ushijima's back.and plopped himself down. Once he made himself comfortably, he jumped up and down.  
  
“Get up, get up horsey!!”  
  
Now mind that Ushijima still had the other children in his lap.  
“I can't. The others are still in my lap.”  
  
The boy didn't wait long.  
“Get up everyone! My horsey has to carry me around!”  
  
Even the ones who wanted to keep cuddling with Ushijima were now interested in what this would look like.  
The children got up from his lap and only now Ushijima noticed that they had gone numb. Yet he had to get up, as the boy on his shoulders was still urging him to.  
  
“Alright alright. Hold on tight so you won't fall down.”  
  
And the boy did. Maybe a little too tight though. Ushijima really shouldn't have put this scarf around his neck earlier.  
  
“Now up, horsey!” Ushjima got up and the child shrieked in joy -  
“I AM SO BIG! LOOK EVERYONE! I AM AS BIG AS THE WHOLE WORLD!!” \- right into Ushijima's ear.  
  
He carried around the boy for five minutes. But when he put him down, he found himself surrounded by the other nine children.  
  
“NOW ME!”  
  
“NO, IT'S MY TURN!”  
  
“I ASKED FIRST!”  
  
Ushijima hold back a little sigh.  
“Everyone will have a turn. Don't fight.”  
  
“..okay”  
  
“Fine. You can go first.”  
  
Ushijima picked up the next child for another round of playing horse.  
  
  
After he set down the last child, his back started to hurt. The children weren't that heavy, but with them constantly jumping up and down, it did strain one's back, he guessed.  
He stretched a bit, when he felt a child tug on his hand.  
  
“Arm,” the little boy simply said, staring up at Ushjima with big brown eyes. How could someone possibly say no to this?  
  
So he picked him up. He wrapped his arms around the boy, afraid that otherwise he'd accidentally drop him.  
  
But soon he had another boy tugging at his pants.  
“Pick me up, too!”  
  
“I'm already carrying him.” He pointed with his nose at the boy in his arms.  
  
The boy pouted but then wrapped his arms around Ushijima. He was fine with that. Or so he thought.  
  
Until that boy suddenly started to climb him like others climbed trees. He only stopped when he was sitting on the other side of his waist, his arm wrapped around Ushijima's neck and a big grin on his face.  
  
So now he was carrying one child in his left, and another one in his right arm.  
  
If that was what kindergarten teachers experienced on a daily basis, Ushijima would from now on tell off everyone who claimed that it was an easy job.  
It wasn't. It definitely wasn't.  
  
But after some time, the children wanted to be put down again to go and play with others.  
Ushijima used that opportunity to sit down on the floor and stretch his legs a bit.  
But his peaceful 'time out' didn't last long.  
  
A little girl, no older than three years old, ran at him and full force slammed into his chest, knocking him down in the process.  
  
'Can three year olds even be that strong?' Ushijima thought as he found himself lying on the floor.  
The girl sat down on his stomach and jumped up and down.  
  
Ushijima wheezed and picked her up in his lying position.  
“That hurts.”  
  
“Oh,” the little girl said, “sorry!”  
  
He sat her down again and she didn't jump anymore.  
  
Instead she lied down and rested her head on Ushijima's chest.  
“I'm tired,” she muttered and closed her eyes.  
  
Was he supposed to let her sleep? Or did he have to keep her awake? She was so small and so young.  
He should probably let her sleep, Ushijima figured.  
So he put an arm around her protectively and watched the other children play.  
  
But soon the others lost interest in their games and joined Ushijima and the little girl on the floor.  
They used Ushijima's free arm as a pillow, others rested their heads on Ushijima's thighs or legs. One child even just curled up by his side like a cat.  
It didn't took long, and soon the room was filled with peaceful and quiet snoring.  
  
'Children', so Ushijima thought as his eyes slowly fell shut from exhaustion, 'are definitely a force to be reckoned with.'

**Author's Note:**

> it's 6am and I have many regrets in life but this is not one of them


End file.
